


icecreamcookiecake.

by chaeyoongs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Iwa don't know if he loves Oikawa, M/M, Oneshot, but he likes him really much, iwaoi - Freeform, suggested love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeyoongs/pseuds/chaeyoongs
Summary: I was never that kind of person who was interested in other people's wellbeing. I was happy without worrying about everyone and everything around me. Some people would call me an egoist, but I think it's much more healthy to live like this. Not thinking to much about the ones around you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, English isn't my first language and it's the first time I'm writing IwaOi, so please don't punch me if there are any grammar or orthographic mistakes! .-.  
> I hope, you'll like the oneshot. Usually they are much longer.. :D
> 
> XO  
> ~nicchi

I was never that kind of person who was interested in other people's wellbeing. I was happy without worrying about everyone and everything around me. Some people would call me an egoist, but I think it's much more healthy to live like this. Not thinking to much about the ones around you. Ignoring them, just looking straight forward, so you won't get hurt by anyone.  
I had bad luck and got Oikawa Tooru in Junior High to know. A little boy, who's actually taller than me, with brown hair and an annoying voice. He brought the nickname “Iwa-chan” into being and always worries about me. And sometime I started worrying, too.  
That's pretty ironic. I think he's more narcissistic than me. He doesn't think that much 'bout things. I wouldn't say he's silly or something like that, maybe a bit naive, but especially a pain in the arse.   
I were allowed to experience his... special type already in Junior High. It all started with the Volleyball Club he wanted to join. The team wasn't the best so nobody – of course except for Oikawa – wanted to have something to do with it. They were looking for new members, asked around in the first grade. Somehow he persuaded me to join. Sometimes I regret the choice I made; letting Oikawa near.   
Once Oikawa stood in front of the class and begged everyone to give a try. At last sport's healthy. When nobody seemed interested in volleyball, he started crying. Annoying, was my first thought. My second one was requesting someone to make him stop. I was tired from being awake too long and Oikawa crying didn't make it any better.   
But nobody cared about the little boy, who was crying his eyes out, so I looked around, sighed and went to the boy looking like a picture of misery. I was sure he wanted the others to feel bad. But even as a kid he didn't understand that not everybody shares the same interests like him. As we grew older and he started believing in aliens – I had to watch the complete Alien series -, he told the whole class we were going to die if we don't leave the earth; immediately. And when all the boys laughed and girls started whispering, I went through the classroom and said, that we're going to leave right after class so he shouldn't cry. It made him smile.  
"You don't believe in aliens, too, don't you, Iwa-chan?", he said with a broken voice.   
I nodded. "But if you want to we can depart Japan."  
I wasn't always that understanding. For example the time where Oikawa called me in the middle of the night – it was about 3am or something like that, I don't remember. I reached for my phone. 5 missing calls. Suddenly it started vibrating again.   
"Iwa-chan! My hamster's dead!", he shouted. My ear hurt.   
I pressed on the red button, switched my phone to silent and turned.   
If you know Oikawa you know it's a bad idea ignoring him. Only he is allowed to ignore you. If you do you sign your own death warrant. OK, he isn't going to kill you, but he needs a lot of courtesy and if he doesn't get it he gets insulted. On the next day he offended me all the time and said, if I don't apologize for hanging up and leaving Oikawa in his grief alone, he'll no longer be my friend.   
"Okay, I can live with that", I said.   
He replied:"But Iwa-chan! Don't I mean everything to you?"   
It was a joke (and even if he said, he doesn't, he wanted to be friendly with me again. He acts insulted, but actually he hates fighting), of course, but I thought about this longer as I should.   
Sometimes I asked why I'm even friendly with this little piece of shit. But somehow he's is important to me. In our first year at High School he had the flu, so he was absent about 3 weeks. In this time I didn't hear much from Oikawa. And suddenly I felt so lonely. I didn't know what to do in the afternoon. I slept 8 hours at a time without being woken up by Shittykawa. It felt strange being without him, so I was really glad seeing him again.  
I realized the most annoying and homoerotic person of this whole galaxy was that important to me that I wanted to text him by my own while he was ill. That was saying something! Maybe nothing good, but I didn't think about this that much.   
Oikawa was really good at volleyball. The way he talks about his new practice plans when a tournament was pending was kinda cute. He seemed like a child who forgot about the world outisde these familiar walls. He was 16 and believed in aliens and a lot of other nonsense, someone thought of out of boredom. But it can't be helped. That's the way Oikawa was. Childish, sporty and especially annoying.   
I only can repeat it. I get so irritated by his shitty “Iwa-chan”, I just want to punch him; sometimes. Not always. Sometimes it reminds me of a child (again. I think, Oikawa's mostly a kid). When he stretches out his tongue, slurs something unknowable about "You're so mean, Iwa-chan" and blares around. When he does I shake my head and hiss:"If you don't stop acting like a shitty kid, Shittykawa, I'll punch you!" He always sulks, but at least he stopped.   
"Don't call me 'Shittykawa', Iwa-chan", he's used to say.  
"Don't call me 'Iwa-chan', Shittykawa", I'm used to reply.   
In the third grade of High School we talked about our future in lesson. I peered Oikawa, who was sitting restless on his chair, fidgeted around on it. As the school bell ringed, he stood up abruptly.   
"Oi, Oikawa!", I tried to stop him, but I think he didn't hear me.   
In the afternoon he didn't call. He even didn't send me text messages about his today's food or activities. Normally he does.  
“Iwa-chan! I found a hot dog booth!” or “Iwa-chan! I'm going to practice my tosses. Wanna join? ;)”. I usually reply “Don't care”, because I really don't. But it's kinda normal for me to read those needless texts. Maybe because they're from Oikawa. And I think although he's pretty egoistic, annoying, childish (I could go on like this) and there are a lot of person you can better be friendly with than Oikawa, I really like him. And he's important. What should I do without someone who bugged me all the time?   
On this afternoon I had to keep me busy by myself. I could study, English or something like that. And maybe Oikawa was just busy. Didn't he tell me about a girl he met a month ago? I didn't like to admit, but maybe I wasn't that keen on an Oikawa having a girlfriend. So I decided after not even half an hour later, where I tried to focus on the vocabulary, to call Oikawa. (Maybe I also worried a bit about him.)  
"Iwa-chan?", he mumbled.   
"Oi! Why did you leave so suddenly?!", I grumbled.   
I heard him sighing. Something was bothering him, I knew.   
"Are you alright?", I got myself to ask carefully.  
He stayed quiet for a minute or two, then he sighed again.   
"I just don't want to think about all these things after school", he muttered,"I don't want to think about what's going to happen after we got our exams. Are we still going to play volleyball? Or are we going to look for something new? I don't want to know now. We've got so much time and I don't want it to waste it just because of this dumb future jabbering."  
I've never heard Oikawa saying something like that. I thought, he didn't think about things like future, things after school or leaving the Volleyball Club. Just because I thought he's still a child. But we both grew older. We both started reflecting. Even this shitty, childish Oikawa.   
"I think it can't be helped, Oikawa", I said slowly,"That's life. And if you're dissatisfied with that, beg some aliens for kidnapping you."  
He laughed; quietly and mildly, but I heard it.   
And it made me think that it wouldn't be so bad caring about Oikawa.


End file.
